Professor
by So-Much-Pain-Behind-These-Eyes
Summary: Professor Griffin Williams is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. When he becomes infatuated with a new student, all hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue

-Professor Griffin Williams sat in his office, immersed in his latest fiction novel. He was almost finished with it, and with every page he turned, the next seemed to go just as quickly. He brushed a short lock of dirty blonde hair out of his emerald green eyes, and sighed, laying his book down, and burying his face in his hands. This week had been one for the books, and he thought that reading may help clear his mind from his problems, but obviously, he had thought wrong. The young professor was never one to believe in love, always passing it off as merely an illusion, something thought up by a muggle greeting card company or the like. But...this had been proven wrong within the last week, much to his dismay. He had fallen in love...heh, something that he doubted would ever happen. And with a student nonetheless. A 6th year student, named Angelica Spencer. He jsut couldnt figure out why....she wasnt that much to look at..but she was intelligent. She had a attitude that read 'Get the hell out of my face', and her style of dress out of uniform was rather odd. To make it simple, she was different than the others, and he liked that about her. These and a million other thoughts ran through his head as he stood, walking over to a circular window, looking out at the night sky. The moonlight reflected off of his glasses as he sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest a bit, as his head turned to the sky, heaving a heavy sigh. If only he could write all of his problems down, then burn them in a fire, and they would be gone. If only it was that easy.- 


	2. Courage and Dissapointment

Class had been a...heh...thrill, that fine winters day. Angelica Spencer had came in to the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's office after class to discuss a essay she had written, and the young Professor Griffin Williams couldn't have been happier. But he couldnt let that show..no..not after all the years of putting a mask up, a mask that said he had no emotions, no love to give. But he knew this mask wouldnt last long, and that made him worry. He could blurt out anything at any time, and that made him ever the more nervous everytime he spotted the young Slytherin girl in the corridor, in the classroom, or in his office, for that matter. Her deep emerald green eyes matched the colour of his, and seemed to speak out more than anything on her face. He had long been pretending that this was some sort of artificial glimmer spell, but he knew that it was untrue, therefore he stopped telling himself this.  
  
On his way to the Great Hall for dinner after all classes were over for that day, he happened to spot a group of Slytherins...5 boys, and a girl, standing near the enterance. To his dismay, he spotted Angelica as the girl, with no other than Draco Malfoy's arm around her waist. How dare he?! Professor Williams thought to himself, a look of slight anger coming over his well defined face. How dare he take the object of my affection and just sling his arm around her, as if...as if she was his! Gah, I should put a stop to this at once. But, he didnt. He merely continued his way into the Great Hall, though somewhat reluctantly. As he approached the Professor's table, he glanced back at the group, and saw them begin to proudly stride over to the Slytherin table. For a brief moment, Angelica's emerald eyes caught his gaze, and they had eye contact, but only for a second. The young professor swore that he could see a bit of a smile on the Slytherin's face as she looked at him, and he may have been right. Before he could call out to her, or even get the courage to approach her however, he saw that Draco had sat her down beside him, and begun to converce. Damn that boy.. Professor Williams thought bitterly. He will have to be dealt with...and soon.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When dinner was nearly over, and most of the students and professors had vacated the Great Hall, Professor Williams glanced around, and saw Miss Angelica Spencer sitting at the Slytherin table...for once, without that blonde-headed boy attached to her hip. He stood quietly, and began to make his way over to the Slytherin table, hastily looking around, to see if anyone looked suspicious of his motive. The professor had become rather paranoid of what others thought over the past few weeks, and he couldnt seem to figure out why. He was always looking over his shoulder, always watching out for someone who may have had a reason to bring harm to him. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as Angelica's form came more clearly into view. She was obviously ensnared in a book, most likely a muggle fiction novel. It seemed as if she and Griffin Williams had many things in common, or at least this was the way it seemed from the professor's point of view. He approached her quietly, and took to sitting beside her, though not too close...he didnt want to scare the girl away, after all.  
  
Angelica's head lifted from her book swiftly, as she saw Professor Williams sit down out of the corner of her eye. A slight grin appeared upon her face, though she quickly wiped it off. She had liked the Professor for quite a long time..though this wasnt really out of the ordinary~half the girls in the bloody school had a crush on him, some even spoke of their dreams of sleeping with him, due to his good looks, and what seemed like a not too shabby body underneath the robes. He finally got the nerve to speak, and when he did, his voice was firmer than intended, though not to harsh...perhaps a little less intence than what you may hear if you sat in on his class. "Good evening, Miss Spencer. I trust you have the essay on the Patronus Charm ready to hand into me tomorrow." Oh God...he was questioning her about homework, how dumb could he get? Why couldnt he just come out and say it? Why couldnt he tell her how he felt. These and a million other thoughts ran through his mind, only to be inturrupted by the sound of her voice...a sound that he found harmonious and grand. Another reason why he loved her so...  
  
"Of course Sir, you know I always hand in my homework on time. And...I hope you dont mind, but I've included an extra foot or so. I apologize if I have given you too much to read, I just couldnt stop writing. I assume you know the feeling." He noticed her gaze shift to the ceiling, and noticed that the stars were out, a rather late time. He stood at this, and glanced back at her as he did so. He had to go, he really did...but he didnt want it to seem as if he was avoiding her, which he truly wasnt...infact, being away from her was something that he wanted least at the moment. But, of course, work couldnt go undone, and papers could not go ungraded. He was, after all, a very dedicated professor...just the fact that there had been a bit of a distraction recently, was the only problem.  
  
When he spoke, his tone was softer than usual, and his gaze met that of her's seemingly perfectly. It seemed for a moment, that they had some sort of connection, though he knew this to be untrue. Or was it? Oh well, this was another thing for him to ponder later...as if he didnt have enough on his mind. "Listen, I am truly sorry, but I must go. Work calls, you know." He nodded shortly, before rushing out of the Great Hall quickly, leaving a very dissapointed Angelica Spencer gazing after him. 


End file.
